Day at VidCon
by Woman of the Sea
Summary: Up and coming youtuber, ColdDelusions had her life changed for ever when she met her idol Markiplier at VidCon. Markiplier/Oc?
1. the meeting

This was my fist Vid-Con and I was very excited to meet my fans. I am an up and coming youtube let's play and vloger known as ColdDelusions. I worked closely with my friends JDManic and Midnight to put out an animated fandom vlog that was quickly gaining popularity on the interwebs. We only had two panels but that just meant we could seen more of the con. One thing that I was happy about was that some of my favorite youtubers were going to be here and I was planning on asking if they wanted to do a video together.

About fifteen minutes out from the con I tweeted out that I was almost there and where we would be pulling in at. I fixed up my hair and pulled on my signature mask. Every since I began my youtube channel I wanted to stay relevantly unknown incase I got a job as a nurse later on. Now I receive masks in the mail from my fans and I try to wear them as often as I can.

There is a small group of people wait as we pulled up JDManic and Midnight got out first before me and we were all greeted with open arms and cheers. The three of us stayed out for an hour talking with the people who showed up to greet us but eventually we had to leave to unpack and get ready for tonight.

My friends and I had decided at the beginning that we would all share a room. JD and Midnight would share a bed while I slept all by my lonesome. Sad day. Tweeting out a good night to my followers I lay down a dream about tomorrow.

Walking around at vidcon was amazing. Not a lot of people knew who we were so we got to enjoy without being stopped too much for pictures, not that we minded when we were stopped. While it was awesome it got even better when we heard a scream near us.

"Markiplier!"

I looked at DJ and Midnight with a raised eyebrow.

"Shall we ladies?" asked Midnight with a fake English gentleman and a cheesy grin on her face.

"Hell yah" I braked out. I grabbed their hands and hulled them off to where the shouting was coming from.

And there he stood in the middle of a crowd, just smiling and waving to everyone. I could see Wade and Bob in there own small crowds near Mark but most attention seemed to be on Mark.

"Dude wouldn't is be so cool if Mark did a video with us? I mean like a vlog about five nights at Freddy's or even play it with us?"

"Oh you just want to get some one on one time with Mark." JD said with a grin on her face.

"So what, have you seen him? He is hot, even when he failed at pole dancing, he looked good." I turned my back onto the crowd to look at JD full on. "Plus don't act like you wouldn't like to get some one on one time with PewDiePie, the only thing that is different is that Mark is single and you know actually hot."

"Well it's nice to know that some people I looked good pole dancing. I never thought it was a good look for me."

I felt my face get red as I slowly turn around only to see Mark smiling down at me, seemingly enjoying my embarrassment.

"Hello ColdDelusions, I was wondering if I could talk to you about a video."

I swear if this is a dream I will kill myself if I wake up.

"Shit. I'm guessing you heard a lot of that? Not how I wanted to make a first impression." I smirked while shaking my head. My two so called friends laughed it up on either side of me.

"And here I thought it was a rather good one." Mark Laughed out while grinning down at me. So much for being short! This guy seemed huge compared to my 5 foot height.

"Of course you would, you weren't the one who just complemented a youtuber that you wanted to work with!" I muttered to my self, not intending him to hear.

"Let's make it even then. You looked hot too while failing at Mario Kart." He grinned down at me waiting to see my reaction. And a reaction he got. My whole face turned bright red and a snuck a peek at see JD and Mid only to see that they left me alone.

"Um actually, I was Failing while Falling and Flailing." I smirked through my blush as I corrected him on one of my favorite quotes that my fandom had picked up. His deep laugh washed over me and renewed my blush that had been dying down.

"Markiplier can you sign this?" a small nervous voice broke us out of the conversation. An equally small girl held up a pink mustache that seemed well loved up with a silver sharpie.

Mark and I shared a look before he kneeled down to sign it for her. I smiled softly as I watched him talk to his young fan, who stared at him with aw struck eyes. After a minute or two the girl hugged him and ran of squalling. He got up only to be met with a sharpie and picture of him.

"Markiplier can you sign this?" I imitated the voice of the young girl pretty well if I do say so myself. Mark laughed as he took it from me.

"Some one was excited to meet me. I mean you had a picture waiting and everything." Mark glanced up before continuing with what ever he was writing.

"I couldn't pass up an opportunity to get a signature from a famous youtuber. Do you know how much I could sell it for?" I asked sarcastically before laughing.

"Well if your just gonna sell it I don't think I wanna give it to you any more" he said before holding it above his head when I tried to grab it. I jumped a few times trying to grab it but I couldn't reach.

"Oh come on I just joking Mark! Please?" I asked while pouting and crossing my arms like a child. He tried to remain strong before crumbling before my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Here you are." He handed it to me with a little bit of a blush staining his cheeks before walking away.

"I have a panel later today. You know if you wanna stop by." I couldn't stop myself from blurting out as I watched his retreating form.

"Oh I will." He tossed back with a grin before being swallowed up by the crowd.

I looked down at the signed picture of Mark pole dance only to see quite a few words on there. 'If you ever want to do a video together just let me know' at the bottom was his signature and his phone number. This was so not going on EBay.


	2. the chance

"Vidcon was amazing. I have seen so many of ya'll. It's just sad that the fun is over." I say into my phone while waiting in the airport. My mask today was my very first and favorite mask that I got from Italy in high school, an orange mask that swirled up on one side. It looked a little strange against my bright red hair but I couldn't bring my self to care. My Undyne costume was worth the clashing.

"I have a lot of new ideas for my channel including some surprises that you never would see coming! And no, it's not a face reveal." I smiled into the camera before doing my outro. "well have a Good nigh' ya'll" in my most southern of voices.

After looking around to see if anyone was watching I slipped off to the bathroom and took my mask off before putting my bright yellow wolverine jacket on. I sat back down in my seat while watching the video again to make sure there were no mistakes. I was posting it right when I heard my flight was boarding. I was still getting strange looks from my fellow flighties but I had no fucks to give

.

"Goodbye" I sighed as I walked on the plane. I didn't even have anyone to talk to since DJ and Mid left the day before for some bullshit reason like 'work' ugh. As I sat through the long flight back to LA I thought about my weekend. I hadn't seen Markiplier again since the first day. I couldn't even get seats in his panel since my friends wanted to see more of the games instead of the gamers, our competition according to Mid. I think she just didn't want me to get my hopes up about Mark. She knows my past history for falling hard and fast with guys who couldn't settle down. Just like she assumes Mark wouldn't be able to. Still it sucks I haven't been able to talk to him.

At least I have good ideas for my channel now. While talking to MatPat I got several new theories that could make a good video. One I really like was what if the security man was one of the original kid's brother or sister and he is really trying to stop everything and that is why he didn't run from Freddy Fazbear pizza. It would call for some investigation that's for sure. God I did not want to replay them.

"Home, sweet, home." I say as my cabbie dropped me off at the camp ground where my Tiny House on wheels was parked for now. The house was 8 ft by 25 ft and it was all that I needed. I didn't need a mail box cause I have POS box for fans and my regular mail goes to Mid and JD's house.

Stepping through the front door I was greeted to the sight of my kitchen. Setting my bags down in front of the counter I walk through to the game room that was sound proof so I can do my recordings. It was just a small 8 ft by 6 ft space that was just big enough to hold everything I needed. Getting on the computer I signed into my youtube and saw that my goodbye video had a few views but what really surprised me was the huge increase in subscribers. I had gotten 1,000 over night. I posted my next video of the day which was a Lets play of Undertale the Genocide run. I couldn't bear to split it up so I did it all in one go on a live stream. This is just a recording of the live stream.

I decided I needed to cool down after the flight so I pulled up Mark's channel. He seemed to have posted a few videos I haven't seen. One of which was a vlog about Vidcon. Curiosity got the better of me. I clicked on it with out even really thinking of what I was doing. Why must I torture myself?

"Hello everybody." Mark smiled up at the camera and went through his intro before talking about all the cool things he did at Vidcon. It wasn't until the end of the video that things got interesting.

"So I don't think I have talked about this youtuber before on my channel but I have been watching her videos for awhile and at Vidcon I got a chance to meet her in passing. If you haven't seen any of ColdDelusions videos I demand that you go watch at least one right now. I'll wait…. Hey what are you doing I said go watch it!" he grinned that crooked smile and laughed. "Now I wont assume that everyone has done what I asked so those who are still dragging their feet. This youtuber makes videos about head cannons and theories about different fandoms. While she doesn't show her face her work is amazing. Now the reason why I bring it up is that I had a chance to meet her at Vidcon and I asked if she wanted to do a video together. At the time she didn't answer so I am calling her out now. ColdDelusions, you and me do a video game together? You know how to reach me."

I stared blankly at the screen, not paying attention to Mark's outro. What just happened?

I all but dive bombed my bag to get my phone. I already had text from Mid and JD asking if I had seen the video but I ignored them like the piece of shit I am and pulled up Mark's number. Staring at the blank text I couldn't think of anything to write. What do you send to a guy who just called you out in front of all his viewers? Hey seemed impersonal but if I add an extra y it seems to friendly. God why is communicating so hard?

 _Hey I just saw your vlog. Thought you could just call me out ;) –CD_

I sent send before I could over think it only to look at my phone in horror when I realized how flirty that sounded. A winky face really! I am going to have to delete my youtube account. I will have to move back home with my parents. My life was over… wait a minute he replied?

 ** _It was the only way I thought you would respond. And see it worked_** ** _J_** ** _\- MF_**

I slowly climbed the stairs to my loft and lied down on my bed. I was smiling like an idiot as me and Mark texted well into the night.


	3. the choice

_Are you going to ever tell me your name?- MF_

I looked at the message before groaning into my pillow. We have been texting for about a week now. I liked Mark. I really did but I loved the privacy that my masks offered me. I wasn't sure if I was ready to give that up. I know if I asked, Mark wouldn't say anything but still people can slip.

With one last look at my text, I crawled out of my loft and got dressed. Lunch with my friends would help clear my head. All dressed and hair done, I left my tiny house to head to the mall where Mid and JD planned to meet me.

"Natsu! May! How ya'll been? Haven't seen ya'll since you left me all alone at Vidcon!" I exclaimed as I hugged both girls before sitting down.

"Well not every one can live at a rent free house. Some of us need a job to make money." Natsu said while rolling their eyes.

We were sitting for a little while enjoying talking when JD had to bring up the big No No in my book.

"Del, have you thought about getting a real job?" May asked, making me and Nastu groan. We have had this discussion several times. I had been in a nursing program but I dropped out when my sister got sick. I started making videos to help cope but it soon turned into a passion. Lately though May has stopped helping with the channel and has been harassing me more and more about continuing the nursing program. "It's not too late." She always chirped.

"JD. I know you just are trying to look out for me but I'm happy, why can't you accept that." I sighed out.

"You may be happy now but you know its not going to last. I mean look at the Fine Brothers. We thought their stuff was the shit and they lost 13 million subs in less than a week."

"I know! But you know I'm not doing this for the subs, I mean there nice and all but that's just a bonus. I do youtube because it makes me happy; it makes me feel like I am worth something. When youtube goes south for me I'll get over it. It may be in a few years or tomorrow even but I am going to stay with my subs until every single last one leaves me!" I said before getting up. "Sorry Natsu, I have to leave. I'll catch up with ya'll later."

I hurried out of the restaurant, all thoughts of asking there advice fled from my mind. I found a nice bench in the corner that was somewhat hidden. I wish she would just stop asking me to give up youtube. We seem to be getting into this argument every time we got together. JD use to help me animate the fandom videos that started my channel but lately I have taken that over so she could focus on work. At the time I didn't know that meant she would leave the channel.

I don't know how long I sat on that bench but it was long enough that I couldn't feel my ass anymore. I had gotten lost in my thoughts but no solutions could be found. May might be right; maybe I should go back to nursing. There is good money there. It makes sense logically. I could get an actual house and act like a real adult? But do I want that? I don't want to act like a real adult, and I like my tiny house.

I was startled out of my thoughts by someone sitting down next to me. It was Natsu. They had always supported me, ever since I first dreamt about putting videos out there. Though they arn't on my channel as much anymore I know I can always count on them.

Man Ive forgotten how good you are at hiding sometimes. It took me forever to find you." Natsu chuckled out before looking down at me, their eyes getting serious. "You know she is just worried. May has always been the practical one out of us." Natsu smiled a little before turning to face me, their hands grasping mine. "Don't let May talk you out of what feels right."

"Natsu, thank you." I mumble before hugging them. As I hugged them I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have meet this person. They are an Asexual agender who choose their own name after coming out to me and May in high school. I supported them from the beginning and now here they are supporting me.

"Oh so I did something that special? You never hug." Natsu chuckled before hugging me back.

"Sorry to freak you out. I just… I really needed that Natsu." I smiled that them before exclaiming, "enough of that mushy crap. I believe that your lunch is almost over."

Natsu and I grabbed a sandwich before walking back to their shop, laughing about random things.

As I left their store all I could hear was Nastu's words repeating in my head. What feels right? Does continuing youtube feel right? Yes, I don't have any doubts about that. What about Mark though, Should I open myself to him? What feels right?

 _Jessica, my name is Jessica.- CD_


	4. the visit

It's been a few months since Mark and I started talking. We've texted most days and called each other at least once a week. It was weird how close I seemed to be growing to Mark. I've told him things I thought I would never confess to anyone. He just had the personality that made you want to share.

 _-You need to come to LA and to a lets play with me! You keep mocking my Joy of Creation videos. lets see how you do! –MF_

I laughed. It was common knowledge that I posted comments on his videos but on the joy of creation videos I made fun of his failure, it quickly became a top comment with people asking me to play it.

 _-You just want to see me scared. –J_

The idea of heading to LA sounded too good to be true. I wanted to pack up my house and move it to LA on the nearest 18 wheeler. But I would never just pack up and leave me friends… again.

 _-But your so cute when you squeal like a pig at every jump scare.- MF_

A blush quickly over took my face and I was suddenly glad we weren't face timing. He didn't think I was actually cute right? He was just teasing.

- _This is why I won't come down. The teasing would never end. –J_

After a second I sent another text.

- _Plus money is a little tight right now. Just had to pay to fix my truck. Apparently towing a house isn't that easy on it. - J_

 _-I could buy your ticket. And you could stay at my house. Matt and Ryan moved out remember? - MF_

What? No way! He did not just say that! I spent a few minutes just looking at my phone trying to processes what this wonderful human just said.

 _-NO! Do not spend your money on me. Its fine. Just wait a month or so and I can afford to get a ticket and hotel. –J_

There is no way I am accepting handouts. I don't care how much I like the guy.

 _-Too late. Check your email. –MF_

Right when I finished reading that message a notification popped up on my phone telling me that I had a new email. It was the flight details. A flight for next Friday.

 _-figured that would be long enough to get some videos in order for your trip. –MF_

once I picked my jaw off the floor I texted him back.

 _-I can't believe you did this! –J_

 _-A good can't believe or a bad?_ _-MF_

 _-I haven't decided- J_

A week later I was getting off the plane in LA. The sun shine was unbearably bright but felt nice… for now.

 _-Just landed- J_

"I can see that." A deep voice said from behind me, making me jump and scream into my hands that came up to cover my mouth. Mark was grinning down at me, his red floppy hair in need of a new dye job but some how still looking good.

"I swear to your god that if you don't stop sneaking up on me I am getting you a collar and a bell." I laugh out, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Kinky" he said with a raised eyebrow, before enveloping me in a hug.

"Only for you Marky-moo." I giggled, embracing him stiffly. I stopped liking physical contact after some bad experiences a few years ago.

"How was your flight?" he final let go and lent down to pick up my bag. His eyes never seemed to leave mine.

"Oh you know long, though I came up with an idea for a video. Its about the Joy of Creation and how it could actually be cannon. I mean think about it. What if it took place before FNaF 3 and that this is why they weren't in FNaf 3. What if the guy in the Joy of creation the FNaf 3 guy? That's why he is having flashes of the older animatronics yet he has never actually seen there. Maybe even…" I looked at him and realized how much I was rambling. "Sorry, I tend to go on and on."

Mark tilted his head, seemingly confused. "Why are you sorry? I think it's awesome. That just means you are going to have to actually play the Joy of Creation now. So two birds one stone." He smiled down at me as he led me out side to his car. The drive back to his house was filled with theories on Joy of Creation and FNaf 3.

"I stand by what I said at the beginning, you just want to see me scream." I tell him as he pulls up to his house.

"leave off the last word and you'd be right." I barely head him whisper as he closed his car door.

WHAT? God this week was going to kill me.


End file.
